fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: The Top 100 (CrakaboLazy Edition)
'''Note: '''That this is not an original game, but rather a reimagined version of a game that has already been released (Mario Party: The Top 100). This is because Mario Part: The Top 100 was a failure, and the creator wanted to make his own version to state his ideas on how the game could have been better. With that said, we hope you enjoy this article. This article is also property of CrakaboLazy4090. Unless the permission is given to you, you are not allowed to edit this article. Overview Mario Party: The Top 100 is a game in the Mario Party series for the Nintendo Switch, released initially on November 10, 2017 in North America. It is the twenty-first game in the Mario Party series overall, and the first on the Nintendo Switch. The game is a compilation of various minigames from past home console Mario Party games, all of which have been redone with updated graphics, sound, and controls, and some of which have slightly altered rules from the original games. The game is compatible with local play, local wireless play, along with online multiplayer, which allows up to four players. Gameplay Mario Party: The Top 100's main focus is on the minigames. Though the game doesn't introduce any new minigames, it features 100 fan favorite minigames from each of the 10 main-line Mario Party games (10 minigames for each game). Minigames have you complete various tasks within a set time limit. You have to best your opponents in these tasks to win within the game's rules and controls, which are explained before the minigame starts. Players use the Joy-Cons abilities to complete these various tasks, from pressing buttons, to moving the control-stick, to point at the screen, etc. Some Minigames allow players to team up against their opponents, in either 2-on-2 minigames, or 3-on-1 minigames, and some have you compete in 1-on-1 minigames, known as duels. The game is compatible with up to 4 players. If there aren't enough players, COM players will take up their slots. The players can modify their difficulty levels from Easy, to Normal, to Hard, to Very Hard, to Master. Modes Party Mode Party Mode is a staple-mode of the Mario Party series. In this mode, up to 4 players can play a classic game of Mario Party. Players play on a board, trying to collect as many stars as possible within the amount of turns (which can be customized before the mode starts). Stars are require a set amount of coins (which depend on the map), which can be collected from blue spaces, board events, or minigames. A minigame is played after every turn. Once all the rounds are over, Bonus Stars are given to the players that reached a certain requirement (stepping on a certain type of space the most, winning the most minigames, etc.), and a winner is announced. The winner is the player with the most stars. This game features 3 modes of play: *Free-for-All Mode: It's every man for himself. Players each have their own stars and coins. *Tag-Team Mode: Players team up with eachother. Teams share collected coins and stars. *Duel Mode: Only 2 players in this mode. The goal here is to get as a certain number of stars, rather than getting as many stars as possible within the amount of turns. This mode has an indefinite number of turns. Minigame Mode Minigame Mode is your sort of free play mode. Up to four players can play any chosen minigame. Characters Mario Party: The Top 100 features 24 playable characters. Mario SSBUltimate.png|Mario 250px-Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi 250px-Peach SSBU.png|Peach Daisy SSBUltimate.png|Daisy 250px-Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Rosalina & Luma SSBU.png|Rosalina 250px-Wario_MP100.png|Wario Waluigi (Mario).png|Waluigi ToadMP8.png|Toad 220px-Toadette - Mario Pasdsrty 10-0.png|Toadette 250px-Donkey Kong SSBU.png|Donkey Kong 250px-Diddy Kong SSBU.png|Diddy Kong 250px-Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser 250px-Bowser Jr. SSBU.png|Bowser Jr. MTOCG Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Goomba Walking.png|Goomba Shy Guys (Mario).png|Shy Guy MTOCG Birdo.png|Birdo Dry Bones Playable (Mario).png|Dry Bones 26.Booo.png|Boo Minigames As the name implies, and as we've stated before in this article, Mario Party: The Top 100 features 100 minigames from the past 10 Mario Party games. 10 Minigames are from each Mario Party game. Mario Party 120px-BombsAwayMP1.png|Bombs Away 120px-Wario_Bowl_Over_2.png|Bowl Over 260px-Bumper Balls.png|Bumper Balls 120px-MP2 Handcar Havoc.png|Handcar Havoc 260px-Hotbobomb.png|Hot Bob-Omb Hot_Rope_Jump.jpg|Hot Rope Jump 120px-PiranhasPursuitMP1.png|Piranha's Pursuit 120px-Platform_Peril.png|Platform Peril 260px-Shy_Guy_Says_MP.png|Shy Guy Says 260px-MP1_Tug_O_War.png|Tug o' War Mario Party 2 MP2_Bowsers_Big_Blast.png|Bowser's Big Blast 120px-UFO_Catcher_Pario_Marty_2.png|Crane Game 260px-Mario_Party_2_Face_Lift.png|Face Lift 260px-MP2_Hexagon_Heat.png|Hexagon Heat 260px-Wario_Chased_Away.png|Honeycomb Havoc 120px-Wario_wins_in_Look_away.png|Look Away 120px-D'oh_Move_to_the_Music_2.png|Move to the Music 260px-Pario_Marty_2_ShockDropRoll.png|Shock Drop or Roll 120px-Speed_Hockey.png|Speed Hockey 120px-TOAD_IN_THE_BOX_MP2.png|Toad in the Box Mario Party 3 120px-MP3_Eatsa_Pizza.png|Eatsa Pizza 120px-Bridgeblock.png|Frigid Bridges 120px-MP3_MerryGoChomp.png|Merry-Go-Chomp 120px-MP3_StormChasers.png|Storm Chasers 120px-MegaMania.png|Toadstool Titan 260px-Mp3_Move_to_da_Beat.png|The Beat Goes On 120px-MP3_ThreeDoorMonty.png|Three Door Monty Mario Party 4 260px-BlameitOnTheCrane.png|Blame It on the Crane 120px-Bob_Omb_Breakers_MP4.png|Bob-Omb Breakers Marioparty4booksquirm-185x138.png|Booksquirm 260px-Escaping_Dungeon_4_4.png|Dungeon Duos 120px-Wario_Hide_and_Go_Boom.png|Hide and Go BOOM! 120px-Order_Up.png|Order Up 260px-ReverseBomb.png|Revers-a-Bomb 120px-TheGreatDeflate.png|The Great Deflate 120px-Those Darn Keypads TraceRace.png|Trace Race 120px-Waluigi_Butterfly_Blitz.png|Butterfly Blitz Mario Party 5 260px-Wario's_Button_Mash_Party_5.png|Button Mashers 260px-Cone_Island.png|Coney Island 260px-Mario_Party_5_Heat_Stroke.png|Heat Stroke HotelGoomba.png|Hotel Goomba 260px-PushyPenguinsMP5.png|Pushy Penguins 120px-Mario_Party_5_Shy_Guy_Showdown.png|Shy Guy Showdown 120px-Those_Darn_Keypads_TraceRace.png|Trace Race 120px-Mario_Party_5_Tube_it_or_Lose_it.png|Tube It or Lose It Mario Party 6 120px-Boonanas.png|Boonanzas 120px-InsectRide.png|Insectiride 120px-Luneatics.png|Lunar-Tics 120px-OddCardOut.png|Odd Card Out 120px-RockyRoadIceCream.png|Rocky Road 120px-Snow_Whirled_-_Day.png|Snow Whirled 120px-StrawberryShortfuse.png|Strawberry Shortfuse 120px-SumarioofDoomo.png|Sumo of Doom-o 120px-TrapeEadeArtist.png|Trap Ease Artist Mario Party 7 120px-Battery_Ram_MP7.png|Battery Ram 120px-Camp_Ukiki_MP7.png|Camp Ukiki 120px-KartWheeled.png|Kart Wheeled 120px-MontysRevenge.png|Monty's Revenge 120px-PictureThisMP7.png|Picture This 260px-Pogoagogo Wario7.png|Pogo-a-Go-Go 260px-FinalCountdown.png|The Final Countdown 260px-TrackandYield.png|Track & Yield Mario Party 8 160px-AimoftheGame.png|Aim of the Game 160px-BootingGallery1.png|Boo-ting Gallery 160px-BreakNeckBuilding.png|Breakneck Building 160px-CardiatorNormal.png|Cardiator 260px-ChumpRope_8.png|Chump Rope 160px-NickofTime.png|In the Nick of Time 160px-SnipeforPicking.png|Snipe for the Picking 160px-Stampede8.png|Stampede 160px-ThrashandCrash_8.png|Thrash n' Crash 160px-ShakeItUp.png|Shake it Up Mario Party 9 160px-Bumper_Bubbles.png|Bumper Bubbles 160px-MP9_11.png|Goomba Bowling 160px-MP9_3.png|Logger Heads 160px-Peak_Precision.png|Peak Precision 160px-Pier_Pressure.png|Pier Pressure 160px-PinballFall.png|Pinball Fall 160px-MP9BulletBill.png|Speeding Bullets 160px-Tumble_Temple.png|Tumble Temple 160px-Weird_Wheels.png|Weird Wheels 160px-MagmaMayhem-MP9.png|Magma Mayhem Mario Party 10 160px-Balloon_Blast_Bash.png|Balloon Blast Bash 260px-Bob-omb_Bogey.png|Bob-Omb Bogey 160px-Bob-omb_Combo.png|Bob-Omb Combo 160px-Bowser's_Fire_Bar_Fury.jpg|Fire Bar Fury 160px-Flash_Forward.png|Flash Forward 160px-FruitScootScurry.png|Fruit Scoot Scurry 160px-Goomba_Gallop.png|Goomba Gallop 160px-Meanie_Match.png|Meanie Match 160px-Soar_to_Score.png|Soar to Score Boards 300px-MP1_MarioRCmap.JPG|Mario's Rainbow Castle (Mario Party 1) 300px-Bowser_Land_map.png|Bowser Land (Mario Party 2) 300px-WaluigisIsland_MP3.png|Waluigi's Island (Mario Party 3) 300px-MP4Goomba'sGreedyGala.png|Goomba's Greedy Gala (Mario Party 4) 300px-Sweet_Dream.JPG|Sweet Dream (Mario Party 5) 262px-FSday.JPG|Faire Square (Mario Party 6) 300px-Neon_Heights_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Neon Heights (Mario Party 7) 300px-KTT.png|Koopa's Tycoon Town (Mario Party 8) Candies Candies return from Mario Party 8. They are collected within the boards, either from candy tiles or from shops. Trivia *Despite the fact that Bumper Balls,Bombs Away, Platform Peril, and Bowl Over are based off their Mario Party 2 incarnations, they are placed in the Mario Party 1 category. **This is most likely because Mario Party 2 already had 10 minigames. **Fire Bar Fury was originally Bowser's Fire Bar Fury. While it kept the whole concept, it was changed to a 1-on-3 minigame, due to the fact that Bowser is a normal character. **Stampede was originally a 1-player minigame, but it was changed to incorporate 4 players. *Stamp Out! was a minigame that was originally going to be in the game, but was scrapped in favor of Trace Race. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series)